ses doigts agiles et son cœur maladroit
by ylg
Summary: Merida place tout ce qu'il lui reste d'espoir dans l'œuvre de sa mère, rassemblée sommairement, pour renouer le fil d'un destin interrompu.


**Titre : **Ses doigts agiles et son cœur maladroit  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg/malurette  
><strong>Base : <strong>Brave (Rebelle)  
><strong>Personnages : <strong>Merida, Elinor  
><strong>Genre : <strong>gen  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>G / K  
><strong>Légalité : <strong>propriété de Pixar/Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« le fil du destin » pour 6variations  
><strong>Note :<strong> je n'ai vu le film qu'en VO sans sous-titre et mon google-fu échoue à trouver la traduction officielle du bout de texte utilisé en début de fic si quelqu'un a la réponse ça m'aiderait bien ?  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>600

oOo

"_Fate be changed/Look inside/Mend the bond/Torn by pride._"  
>Merida, craignant désormais plus pour le destin d'Elinor que pour le sien, tourne tous ses espoirs vers la tapisserie que sa mère a tissée et brodée avec tant de minutie, symbole de leur vie normale avant que tout bascule. L'ouvragre représente toute la famille : cinq têtes rousses, et une brune à côté. La reine y était reliée aux autres au travers de sa fille, main dans la main. C'est la princesse qui faisait le lien entre le roi et elle, et les princes sont toujours sous la protection de leur père seul.<br>Puis un coup d'épée les a séparées, laissant le tissu éventré, prêt à s'effilocher, et défigurant le dessin : plus cruel encore que si elle avait abîmé n'importe quel autre partie du motif.

Merida a appris à coudre et broder elle aussi, si elle avait le temps elle pourrait reprendre ça à petits points serrés, discrets, presque aussi bien d'avant. Mais il y a urgence pour sauver la vie de sa mère.  
>Elle cherche en hâte un écheveau, d'une couleur qui se fondra au moins à peu près avec les autres ; elle n'a pas le temps d'aller fouiller trop loin, de choisir avec grand soin. Dès qu'elle trouve une aiguille, elle repart aussitôt en selle. Elle ne prend pas plus de temps pour rester faire les choses dans les formes. Elle veut juste faire au plus vite. Emportant la tapisserie, le fil et l'aiguille, elle se jette à la poursuite de la chasse à l'ours : il faut les rattraper et les empêcher de massacrer sa mère ! À quoi bon finir ce travail avant le lever du soleil s'ils la tuent encore avant de toute façon ?<br>Filant dans les bois, Merida se hâte enfiler le fil dans l'aiguille et entame sa couture aussi précisément que possible, malgré les cahots de son cheval lancé au galop, le noir de la nuit, la pluie dans les yeux, le froid sur ses mains nues… ah! un compliment pour ses doigts agiles de noble demoiselle. Elle ne pourrait s'appliquer mieux. Elle recoud le tissu à points rapides, un peu trop grossiers mais c'est déjà un exploit d'y arriver dans de telles conditions et elle y met tout son cœur.

Tout ce que lui a enseigné sa mère, elle a voulu tout jeter sans réfléchir… Si elle voulait tellement changer son destin elle aurait pu tout simplement s'enfuir, renoncer à être la princesse, devenir une simple paysanne, une chasseuse errante qui braconnerait dans les bois. Elle vivrait de son arc et marauderait dans les champs pour nourrir son cheval, sans plus jouir de toutes les facilités du château : des murs, un feu, un bon repas sur la table, des vêtements confortables, et sa famille autour d'elle. Elle n'y a même pas pensé ! Abandonner la vie facile qu'elle a toujours connue, et surtout abandonner les siens ? Comme une enfant gâtée, elle préférait essayer de changer ses propres parents qu'écouter leurs raisons, essayer de les comprendre et réfléchir à ce qui la mettait réellement en colère quand on lui a demandé de payer le prix de sa noblesse. À ce qui lui faisait réellement peur dans cette position, dans son avenir.

Alors qu'elle noue le fil le fil réparateur et tranche ce qui dépasse à coup de dent, sans sa mère derrière elle pour critiquer le travail amateur ni louer ses efforts, elle se met enfin y penser sérieusement… et à ce que représente réellement cette tapisserie.


End file.
